The present invention relates to an electric device provided with carbon pattern structure and manufacturing method for the same.
Recently, a process for forming carbon films having a very high hardness has been developed utilizing chemical vapor reactions. An example is described in Japanese Patent Application No. sho56-146936 filed on Sep. 17, 1981. Carbon films of this type are very useful due to the their high hardness providing a smooth and corrosion-proof surface. These advantages, however, make etching become difficult on the other hand, while etching process is very important particularly in the semiconductor device manufacture.